Creative Thinking
by Kitsanken
Summary: He had better things to occupy his time now. Namely, engaging in a little of what he liked to refer to as creative thinking. KakaSaku Rated for Mature Themes just to be safe


Title: **Creative Thinking**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Kitsanken, formerly known as Chiruken and/or Sandlewood996 and/or Kittsune  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 03-13-06, Updated: 03-13-06  
Chapters: 1, Words: 627

* * *

**And no, I didn't "Steal" this fic from "Sandlewood996"...I've merely begun transferring all of my other fics from my "Sandlewood996" account to this one in an attempt to keep everything together and no confuse myself any further. (I have a horrible memory and trying to remember passwords for multiple accounts is a real pain.**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**ONE-SHOT**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by Kitsanken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

_**Author's Forward: **I know I've already written something for the Week 4 Challenge at the kakasakudrabble Live Journal community, but I couldn't resist._

* * *

**Creative Thinking**

_By: Kitsanken_

It was raining. Normally he wouldn't have bothered to take notice of the weather, but today was different. Today he was supposed to be sparring with Sakura and Naruto. And today, Sakura had opted to wear her medic-nin uniform in place of her usual garments…her _white _medic-nin uniform.

Her pink hair was plastered to her head, catching on her lips as she panted from the exertion of sparring with her teammate. He quickly tore his gaze away from her parted lips, his attention dropping to her heaving chest. The thin white material of her uniform didn't leave a lot to the imagination. _She isn't wearing a bra._ He realized fuzzily as the sensation of lightheadedness assaulted him…the blood having suddenly rushed southward rapidly following his enlightened discovery concerning her undergarments…or rather, lack there of.

He cursed under his breath as he beat a hasty retreat under the guise of a replacement technique, effectively avoiding what could have been a devastating drop kick delivered courtesy of Naruto. Sakura and rain and training in the rain equaled a truly overwhelming distraction and he vowed to never, ever get caught by it again…at least, not with Naruto around.

He watched, from a safe distance away, as Naruto said something that made Sakura's cheeks flush a bright red. He wasn't certain if it was from anger or embarrassment…or both. In the next instant, the blond was backpedaling as fast as he could, feet slipping in the mud as he held his hands out in front of himself defensively. The next few seconds moved by as if in slow motion. Naruto slipped in the mud, his legs going out from under him to land flat on his back. Sakura continued forward, unable to slow her momentum in time, and tripped on her teammate's sprawled legs. Naruto lifted his arms a moment too late and instead of stopping the young woman's rapid descent his hands came to rest on her hips just as Sakura fell, knees planted firmly in the mud on either side of Naruto's head. There was a moment where even the rain quieted. "S-S-Sakura-chan…y-you…you aren't…wearing p-panties…" His eye narrowed at his ex-student's somewhat muffled words. _Lucky bastard._ He thought with a scowl.

"Na…ru-…TO!" He winced at the shriek of rage emitted by the pink-haired kunoichi followed immediately by a pummeling that beat all previous beatings in intensity. He winced again in sympathy for the thoroughly trounced blond shinobi. He wasn't well-acquainted with enraged-female-speak, but he was fairly certain the words she was shouting were curses interspersed liberally with threats.

He idly wondered if he should rescue the poor beleaguered young man before Sakura inadvertently killed him in her rage. He discarded the thought immediately, knowing she'd never go that far. Besides, he had better things to occupy his time now. Namely, engaging in a little of what he liked to refer to as creative thinking. Simply put, he intended to use the distraction of Naruto's unintentional peeping to indulge in his recently favourite pastime…fantasizing about Sakura.

_**Owari**_

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Sadly, after transferring my fics to my other account, I will lose all reviews. T_T_

_Because of this, I wish to thank everyone who left a comment under my other account (Sandlewood996):_

**ronsmyhero**

**AngelWingRinoa777**

**Inuyashafeudalgirl**

**Makotoe Silvermoon**

**Tsu **

**One Watches**

**Therese Jane**

**Winter Ashby**

**renuya**

**memoirs of a faded memory**

**Moon Titan**

**blahblahbleh**

**kaitlyn **

**thisismystory**

**Artemis 85**

**Delicious cake-desu.**

**numba1shorty**

**AnimeAddictGirl15**

**Dolphingirl32173**

**beautyinsleep**

Thank you ever so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review.


End file.
